


宋初三朝蛇精病问卷

by NorthDeath



Series: 天水一色 [15]
Category: Chinese History RPF
Genre: Gen, 问卷
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:41:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21773116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthDeath/pseuds/NorthDeath
Summary: 旧作。
Relationships: 赵匡胤/赵普
Series: 天水一色 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1510910





	宋初三朝蛇精病问卷

考试类型：闭卷  
题型：单项选择  
时间：一小时  
分值：每题一分，共一百分

姓名：______ 考号：______

=密=封=线=内=不=要=答=题=

1、宋朝的开国宰相是？  
A.赵普 B.钱普 C.孙普 D.李普 E.马基雅维利普  
2、宋朝第二任皇帝登基前的名字是？  
A.赵光仁 B.赵光义 C.赵光礼 D.赵光智 E.赵光三纲五常八荣八耻  
3、宋朝第三任皇帝的庙号是？  
A.宋真宗 B.宋伪宗 C.宋T宗 D.宋F宗 E.宋not mentioned宗  
4、宋朝第一任皇帝在笔记中常被称为？  
A.文祖 B.理祖 C.艺祖 D.体祖 E.国防生祖  
5、宋朝第一个被贬到海南的宰相是？  
A.卢多逊 B.卢少逊 C.卢不逊 D.卢刚刚好逊 E.卢多乎哉不多也逊  
6、宋朝对辽战争中贡献最杰出的宰相是？  
A.寇准 B.寇不准 C.寇知道了 D.寇再想想 E.寇朕就是这样汉子  
7、跟张齐贤争娶柴寡妇的宋朝宰相是？  
A.向攻中 B.向魔中 C.向血中 D.向敏中 E.向技能CD中  
8、张齐贤的偶像是？  
A.李大明 B.李大光 C.李大亮 D.李大钊 E.李光耀  
9、宋初诗人王禹偁的第一个伯乐是？  
A.毕士安 B.毕农安 C.毕工安 D.毕福剑 E.毕达哥拉斯  
10、王禹偁曾把张齐贤比作？  
A.江豚 B.河豚 C.海豚 D.白鳍豚 E.皮皮虾  
11、宋朝奸相丁谓的外号是？  
A.龙相 B.凤相 C.鹤相 D.龟相 E.小鸡快跑相  
12、丁谓和另一位宰相寇×决裂的关键事件是？  
A.拉小手 B.亲脸蛋 C.溜胡须 D.撸幻肢 E.跳小熊和洋娃娃在一起  
13、寇×向另一位宰相李沆推荐丁谓时，李沆的回答是？  
A.还将旧来意，怜取眼前人 B.弃捐勿复道，努力加餐饭 C.天干物燥，小心火烛 D.他日后悔，当思吾言 E.烧死你们这对狗男男  
14、太平兴国五年进士科被称为？  
A.龙凤榜 B.龙飞榜 C.龙虎榜 D.虎狼榜 E.猫狗大战榜  
15、这一榜的状元是？  
A.苏难简 B.苏易简 C.苏手到擒来简 D.苏跳一跳够得到简 E.苏噩梦模式简  
16、宋初诗人潘阆又被称为？  
A.潘逍遥 B.潘小虎 C.潘景天 D.潘天河 E.潘苍天弃吾吾宁成魔  
17、宋初隐士陈抟被周世宗封为？  
A.清风先生 B.流水先生 C.白云先生 D.黑土先生 E.小崔说事先生  
18、传说宋朝宰相卢×逊在临死前见到了？  
A.李渔 B.李煜 C.李玉 D.李宇春 E.李尔王  
19、宋朝第一个获得配享资格的武将是？  
A.曹彬 B.刘彬 C.孙彬 D.司马彬 E.曹刘生子当如孙仲谋彬  
20、雍熙北伐的总指挥官是？  
A.潘俊 B.潘帅 C.潘秀 D.潘美 E.潘总裁狂炫酷霸拽  
21、武将李继隆被称为？  
A.上党名将 B.下党名将 C.左党名将 D.右党名将 E.君子不党名将  
22、李继隆的妹妹被宋太宗封为？  
A.德妃 B.意妃 C.日妃 D.轴心国妃 E.元首的愤怒妃  
23、李继隆父亲的死对头是？  
A.耶律延钊 B.完颜延钊 C.慕容延钊 D.拓跋延钊 E.孛儿只斤延钊  
24、宋初诗人林逋人称？  
A.痴顽老子 B.梅妻鹤子 C.败家子 D.女汉子 E.小野妹子  
25、被高天流云称为“十全大太监”的是？  
A.帝继恩 B.王继恩 C.将继恩 D.相继恩 E.群众史观继恩  
26、宋初默认什么人不能为相？  
A.山东人 B.陕西人 C.南方人 D.北京人 E.潘多拉星人  
27、寇×据此曾差点否认谁的进士资格？  
A.晏婴 B.晏殊 C.晏几道 D.晏璃 E.宴罢又成空魂迷春梦中  
28、寇×的同年张咏曾劝他多读？  
A.霍去病传 B.霍光传 C.霍元甲传 D.霍格沃茨，一段校史 E.霍乱时期的爱情  
29、曾因控诉×普被宋太祖暴力对待的大臣是？  
A.风德骧 B.雨德骧 C.雷德骧 D.电德骧 E.门牙没德骧  
30、他最有出息的儿子名叫？  
A.有始 B.有终 C.无始 D.无终 E.没有写“答”扣一分  
31、这位儿子曾经遭到×普门下谁的排挤？  
A.王继英 B.王继美 C.王继法 D.王继俄 E.王继脱亚入欧  
32、这位门下推荐了谁去出使契丹？  
A.曹结交 B.曹利用 C.曹你听我解释 D.曹我不听我不听 E.曹我该拿你怎么办  
33、被高天流云称为“豪门逆子”的是？  
A.赵元佐 B.赵元佐助 C.赵元鼬 D.赵元鸣人 E.赵元千年杀  
34、他跟他爹决裂是因为谁？  
A.赵廷美 B.赵又廷 C.赵匡胤 D.赵胤胤 E.赵做女人挺好  
35、这个事件被称为？  
A.昭陵事件 B.乾陵事件 C.涪陵事件 D.永熙陵事件 E.秦始皇陵兵马俑事件  
36、该事件的导火索是？  
A.金匮之盟 B.银匮之盟 C.铜匮之盟 D.铁匮之盟 E.金瓜子之盟  
37、策划人×普在该事件中提出的名言是？  
A.半部论语治天下 B.太祖已误 C.攘外必先安内 D.稍夺其权，收其精兵，制其钱谷 E.爱情不是你想买，想卖就能买  
38、宋太宗对此的反应是？  
A.单膝跪地唱征服 B.双膝跪地求抱大腿 C.表示过去都是我错了 D.表示明天你要嫁给我 E.高歌一曲“你是我的小呀小苹果”  
39、宋太宗事后对受害人赵×的身世说法是？  
A.他是赵弘殷和他的乳母耿氏生的 B.他是赵弘殷用精灵球捕捉的 C.他是花果山的石头变的 D.他是嘴里噙着一块玉出生的 E.他是宋太祖劈开他爹的脑袋后全副披挂地跳出来的  
40、×普和宋太宗合作的原因是卢×逊做了什么？  
A.害死他的妹夫 B.阻挠他儿子度蜜月 C.害死他的妹夫并阻挠他儿子度蜜月 D.抢光了他的金瓜子 E.揭露他被赵匡胤甩是因为没文化的真相  
41、卢×逊他爹早已看穿了他斗不过×普，这位机智的父亲名叫？  
A.卢百 B.卢千 C.卢万 D.卢亿 E.卢开通网盘容量送1T  
42、卢×临终前给他儿子留了什么话？  
A.幸得早死，不见其败 B.与尔三矢，尔其无忘乃父之志 C.勿请谥，勿刻墓碑 D.艰难险阻，实备尝之 E.西弗勒斯，Please  
43、宋朝继×普之后又一位三度拜相的宰相是？  
A.吕蒙长 B.吕蒙正 C.吕蒙圆 D.吕蒙三角 E.吕蒙白衣渡江  
44、这位宰相是哪一年的状元？  
A.太平兴国二年 B.大中祥符二年 C.建中靖国二年 D.太平天国二年 E.苍天已死黄天当立二年  
45、这位宰相临终前向皇帝推荐了他的侄子谁？  
A.吕蛮简 B.吕夷简 C.吕戎简 D.吕狄简 E.吕非我族类其心必异简  
46、这位宰相认为谁的成就必在自己之上？  
A.富弼 B.穷弼 C.温饱弼 D.小康弼 E.社会主义初级阶段弼  
47、经常与×弼被并提的另一位宰相是？  
A.韩奇 B.韩琦 C.韩琪 D.韩绮 E.韩遍身罗绮不是采蚕人  
48、韩×与×普的谥号都是？  
A.忠武 B.忠献 C.忠愍 D.忠敏 E.忠几朝皇帝都爱我  
49、朱元璋认为×普不能从祀宋太祖的理由是？  
A.负宋太祖为不忠 B.营邸店为不廉 C.陷卢×逊为不仁 D.羁縻李继迁为不智 E.改嫁赵光×为不贞  
50、朱元璋按照宋太宗对×普的规格安葬了谁？  
A.常遇春 B.常遇夏 C.常遇秋 D.常遇冬 E.常遇永夜北极光  
51、以下哪句出自宋太宗撰写的×普神道碑文？  
A.所谓伊人，在水一方 B.求之不得，寤寐思服 C.执子之手，与子偕老 D.我思古人，实获我心 E.节操有恒，始终无玷  
52、宋太宗曾经给×普写过一首诗，请问诗题是？  
A.赐×普 B.送×普 C.赠×普 D.和×普 E.与×则平绝交书  
53、×普把这首诗拿给哪位宰相看了？  
A.宋琪 B.辽琪 C.夏琪 D.金琪 E.大蒙古全球连锁跑马场琪  
54、宋太祖和×普之间最为后人称道的事件是？  
A.风夜访普 B.花夜访普 C.雪夜访普 D.月夜访普 E.里约热内卢狂欢夜访普  
55、此次事件中宋太祖称×普的妻子为？  
A.嫂嫂 B.大妹子 C.姐们儿 D.你谁 E.敢不敢用决斗定他的归属权  
56、此次事件中×普为宋太祖提供的食物是？  
A.烤串儿 B.烤地瓜 C.烤土豆 D.烤肉 E.铐起来的他自己  
57、在此次事件中×普将北汉比作什么？  
A.白子 B.黑子 C.包子 D.饺子 E.伽椰子  
58、对此次事件进行过改写的明朝作家是？  
A.施耐庵 B.吴承恩 C.罗贯中 D.曹雪芹 E.兰陵笑笑生  
59、改写后的作品题目是？  
A.《宋太祖龙虎风云会》 B.《宋太祖龙凤云雨会》 C.《宋太祖千里送京娘》 D.《宋太祖智取威虎山》 E.《宋太祖教你耍流氓》  
60、明朝哪位皇帝曾经亲身出演过这部作品？  
A.朱厚照 B.朱厚熜 C.朱由校 D.朱由检 E.猪刚鬣  
61、明末清初思想家王夫之在他的哪部作品里大力批判过×普？  
A.《大宋帝国三百年》 B.《宋论》 C.《宋朝那些事儿》 D.《两宋风云》 E.《如果这是宋史：他的前半生·他的后半生》  
62、宋太祖和×普制定的统一策略是？  
A.先南后北 B.自东而西 C.从上到下 D.由表及里 E.奇变偶不变符号看象限  
63、宋太祖统一天下的第一步是？  
A.湖南和河南 B.湖南和海南 C.湖南和江南 D.湖南和荆南 E.湖南和南斯拉夫  
64、宋太祖在统一天下的第一仗采取的策略是？  
A.假途灭虢 B.隔岸观火 C.挑拨离间 D.暗度陈仓 E.大刀向鬼子头上砍去  
65、宋太祖讨伐后蜀的主将是？  
A.王0％斌 B.王25％斌 C.王50％斌 D.王75％斌 E.王全斌  
66、后蜀一方的主将是？  
A.王昭远 B.王昭近 C.王昭跨省 D.王昭海外 E.王昭远去英雄不自由  
67、主张投降的后蜀宰相李昊被称为？  
A.世间少有 B.世上人家 C.世修降表 D.世代相传 E.世界第一初恋  
68、后蜀国主孟昶入宋多久后突然死亡？  
A.七秒 B.七分 C.七小时 D.七天 E.七无量天劫  
69、宋太祖尊称孟昶的母亲李氏为？  
A.国母 B.国父 C.国夫人 D.国民老大姐 E.国色天香  
70、传说孟昶有一位非常漂亮的妃子，她的封号是？  
A.蝴蝶夫人 B.花蕊夫人 C.芙蓉夫人 D.青城夫人 E.四川卧龙山自然保护区夫人  
71、传说这位夫人的死因是？  
A.赵光×的剑 B.三少爷的剑 C.赵光×的箭 D.丘比特的箭 E.只因在人群中多看了你一眼  
72、谁因为这位夫人的故事作词留念？  
A.苏东坡 B.苏西坡 C.苏南坡 D.苏北坡 E.苏黄州好猪肉坡  
73、为了戒奢侈，宋太祖当众砸碎了孟昶的什么？  
A.酒壶 B.水壶 C.唾壶 D.夜壶 E.万妖壶  
74、宋太祖讨伐南汉的主将潘×遭遇了南汉的哪支特殊部队？  
A.骆驼 B.大象 C.火龙 D.狮鹫 E.摄魂怪  
75、南汉国主刘鋹所说的“小南强”指哪一种花？  
A.玫瑰 B.芍药 C.蔷薇 D.茉莉 E.妙蛙种子  
76、与此相对，宋人将牡丹花称为？  
A.大北壮 B.大北胜 C.北大荒 D.北地王 E.一匹来自北方的狼  
77、刘鋹给自己的波斯爱妃取了什么名字？  
A.眼儿媚 B.媚骨 C.小媚娃 D.媚猪 E.妹妹你大胆往前走啊  
78、在南汉国内只有哪种人有官做？  
A.男人 B.女人 C.双性人 D.太监 E.欧米伽男性  
79、南汉灭亡后宋太祖请刘鋹喝酒，刘鋹担心赵大要毒死他，遂痛哭流涕。请问宋太祖是怎么反应的？  
A.把那杯酒拿过来自己喝了 B.把那杯酒给身边的太监喝了 C.把那杯酒给刘鋹强灌下去了 D.把那杯酒从刘鋹脑袋上浇下去了 E.把那杯酒给刘鋹换成了格瓦斯  
80、刘鋹曾经亲手用珍珠编了什么东西送给宋太祖？  
A.手链 B.钥匙扣 C.马鞍 D.枕套 E.角先生  
81、宋太宗征北汉之前，刘鋹曾经向他讨过什么官做？  
A.征北大将军 B.降王大队长 C.宫廷大法师 D.红衣大主教 E.威尔士亲王  
82、宋太祖派到南唐的间谍被李煜称为？  
A.小长老 B.老佛爷 C.小祖宗 D.老不死 E.南无斗战胜佛  
83、传说中李煜的绝命词是？  
A.未亡人 B.局外人 C.缄默人 D.虞美人 E.树洞：我的室友不是人  
84、李煜的父亲李璟有一位神秘的妃子，她的封号是？  
A.清华先生 B.北大先生 C.复旦先生 D.中山先生 E.一曲忠诚的赞歌先生  
85、李煜曾经发誓如果亡国他就会怎么做？  
A.自焚 B.投水 C.吞金 D.上吊 E.签订契约成为魔法少女  
86、宋太祖曾经承诺如果打下南唐他就让主帅×彬做什么官？  
A.宰相 B.枢密使 C.三司使 D.使相 E.大宋关爱人妻同萌委员会秘书长  
87、但是他最后只给了×彬什么？  
A.爱 B.钱 C.我跟你谈爱 D.你跟我谈钱 E.论同人出本的自我修养  
88、宋太祖对此的解释是什么？  
A.北汉未平 B.契丹未平 C.党项未平 D.东罗马未平 E.不服就滚去洛阳问我家则平  
89、宋太祖对吴越王钱俶说的“我有三条带”指？  
A.金带，玉带，犀带 B.寒带，温带，热带 C.汴河，五丈河，惠民河 D.头带，腰带，鞋带 E.带着媳妇带着弟弟带着孩子常回家看看  
90、吴越的开国君主钱镠被称为什么？  
A.美猴王 B.牛魔王 C.海龙王 D.大鹏王 E.双汇王中王  
91、以下哪句爱情名言与钱镠有关？  
A.不负如来不负卿 B.陌上花开，可缓缓归矣 C.你若安好，便是晴天 D.岁月静好，现世安稳 E.这个鱼塘我为你承包了  
92、以下哪一句是贯休称赞钱镠的诗？  
A.一剑霜寒十四州 B.一剑霜寒四十州 C.一剑霜寒鬼见愁 D.一剑撂倒叶不修 E.人家有剑我有大头  
93、为了祈祷钱俶入宋不要被宋太祖扣留，吴越人民为他盖了什么建筑？  
A.寺 B.桥 C.楼 D.塔 E.烈士英雄纪念碑  
94、以下哪个领域是宋太祖最不擅长的？  
A.政治 B.经济 C.文化 D.军事 E.教弟弟怎么打仗  
95、以下哪个领域是宋太宗最不擅长的？  
A.政治 B.经济 C.文化 D.军事 E.泡嫂子  
96、以下哪句诗出自宋×宗之手？  
A.书中自有颜如玉 B.朝为田舍郎，暮登天子堂 C.读书破万卷，下笔如有神 D.万般皆下品，唯有读书高 E.英语不及格，说明我爱国  
97、×普配享太祖庙庭时当政的宰相是？  
A.×琪和李昉 B.李昉和张齐贤 C.张齐贤和李沆 D.王旦和向×中 E.普京和梅德韦杰夫  
98、宋×宗追封×普为？  
A.韩王 B.赵王 C.魏王 D.燕王 E.韩国流行小天王  
99、请问以下哪一句不是传说中宋太祖誓碑的内容？  
A.善待柴氏子孙 B.不杀大臣及上书言事人 C.不加田赋 D.子孙有违此誓必遭雷劈 E.飞升的时刻已至！哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈——  
100、请问你对这份问卷的感想如何？  
A.作者你出来我保证不打死你 B.作者你别过来我报警了 C.作者你夹带私货 D.作者你有病嘛我有药啊 E.作者我要和你一起飞  
（完）


End file.
